


Intimidation Is The Sincerest Form Of Flippancy

by Recognisedinhell



Series: Killer Wit [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, BAMF Cas, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recognisedinhell/pseuds/Recognisedinhell
Summary: Cas takes his forefinger and thumb and pinches the guy's nose, making his eyes squeeze shut and curl his uninjured hand into a fist.'Those are just thehighlights, sunshine.'





	Intimidation Is The Sincerest Form Of Flippancy

**Author's Note:**

> What kind of arsehole would write a new part to a series without finishing the part before it...? I promise I'll get round to it.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> R xx

He drags the point of the knife down the guy's forearm, just deep enough to pierce skin but not really enough to make him bleed much. Like a _really long_ paper-cut.

'Oh no, don't do that.' Cas quietly placates the man as he tries his hardest to wail in pain past the piece of electrical tape across his mouth. If the guy's still alive when Cas eventually takes the tape off his beard, that's gonna burn like a bitch.

'You just couldn't take no for an answer, could you?'

He does the same to the man's other forearm as he sighs, like he's disappointed in his child's grades or something.

'And now, we're two hundred short.'

He sticks the knife into the guy's upturned palm, only about a centimetre deep. ' _Thousand_.'

Cas walks around the guy, still breathing harshly in agony, standing behind him to play with the curly hair just behind his left ear.

'Then...Then you think that you can just move across country - no, across _continents_ \- to stay with some friends for a little while until it all settles down, huh?' He knows the guy can't answer, but he'll be damned if he's not gonna do the whole clichéd spiel he's seen in every spy film Gabe made him watch as a kid. Cas is man (read: psycho) enough to admit that it's actually quite fun.

'Thinking,' Cas adds, like an afterthought. He slightly pulls the hair he's been playing with, just to let the guy know he's still there. 'That I wouldn't find you?'

He tuts as he finishes the circle he started walking around him, stopping right infront of the guy and bending down to be at eye-level. 'Sound about right?'

The guy is pleading with his eyes, sweat running down the bent bridge of his nose (courtesy of their little playdate yesterday). The curls at his hairline are damp and clinging to his scalp, held in place by dried blood. There are crusts of it in the grooves either side of his nose, too.

'If that weren't enough, you try to _bribe_ me to not take you back?'

Cas takes his forefinger and thumb and pinches the guy's nose, making his eyes squeeze shut and curl his uninjured hand into a fist.

'Those are just the _highlights_ , sunshine.'

They're staring at each other, Cas's expression staying neutral as he watches the way the guy's eyes flit from his right eye to his left and back again.

_'Cas!'_

That makes him straighten and roll his shoulders. He looks up and yells, 'Yeah, babe?'

_'Dinner!'_

He smiles as he thinks of the beef wellington Dean was so excited to make earlier ( _'no, we need_ that _mustard, Cas. This one has seeds in.'_ ).

'Coming!'

Cas walks back over to the guy he's been playing cat-n-mouse with for the last three days.

'Don't worry - I'll bring you something back. You a whiskey or scotch kind of guy?'

He doesn't answer.

'Fair enough.'

Cas pats him once on the cheek and walks out of the basement, not giving the guy a second glance. He bolts the door and covers it with the floor-length dark green curtain in his study. Then exits through the panelled wooden door, locking it and leaving the keys in when he's done.

As he walks up the stairs leading out onto the landing, he inhales deeply. It smells like meat and pastry and the roast potatoes that Dean had insisted on making. But it also smells like leather and dirt and how the garden smells after several days of rain: it's all _Dean._

'Smells amazing.' _Smells like home._

'Sit down, I'll plate up.'

He does as instructed, picking up his glass of water and popping the two pills that Dean has already put out for him. _This man will be the death of me._

'And here we are,' he says proudly as he places a huge steaming plate of goodness and love infront of Cas.

'You're incredible.' He steals the opportunity to kiss his boyfriend (damn, he is one lucky arsehole) on the cheek to show his appreciation.

He can't help but marvel at the fact that he can have it all. Keep the thrill of his job, the only thing he's ever been able to do well in his life. On the other hand, he also gets Dean - the man he can actually imagine spending the rest of his life with. After two years, he's fallen in love with the sexiest, smartest, most loyal man he could only dream to know.

'I love you.'

'Wait, what?' Dean sits opposite him, frozen to the spot and holding his napkin. _Shit._

'I, um...I love you?' _No, shit, now it sounds like a question. You_ moron.

'Is that a question?'

'Jesus, Dean.' He sighs and puts down his cutlery so that he can take the napkin out of Dean's hand and hold it in both of his. 'I love you. I know I've never said it out loud, but...'

Dean's a fucking _beautiful_ person, because he doesn't make Cas struggle for any longer.

'No, I know. You've said it to me before, you've shown me before, but...This is the first time you've explicitly said _that._ '

Cas hangs his head in shame. 'I'm sorry it wasn't more romantic. You even cooked the fucking meal, damnit, and I should have-'

'I love you.'

He looks up then, trying to find the deceit in his gaze. But the only thing Cas finds is open and honest-to-god love. Love.

Someone loves him.

'I love you, too.' He can't help the smile on his face that threatens to split it in two as it continues to grow, encouraged by Dean's own grin.

'If you let my hard work turn cold, I'm taking it back.'

Cas laughs as he drops Dean's hand and starts to eat, moaning the whole way through as he fucking devours it, _and_ seconds.

'What did I do to deserve you?' Cas is putting his knife and fork together on a clean plate, gravy already scraped off as much as possible with the crunchy yet fluffy potatoes.

'You must have been the damn Dalai Lama in a past life.'

He snorts. 'I'm sure.'

'No, Dean,' he says as Dean stands up, plate in hand. 'Sit down. Please let me clear up?'

Dean acts put upon and sighs loudly as he thumps himself back into his seat at the table. 'Fine.'

Just then, Dean's phone rings. He checks the caller ID and gets up, shooting a quick 'pie's in the fridge' to Cas at the sink, who simply hums and gets back to stacking the dishwasher.

'Sammy! I got some big news for ya.'

_'What could possibly be exciting enough to constitute as 'big news' in your life right now?'_

'Bitch.'

_'Jerk.'_

'Look, shut up...Cas said he loves me.'

There's a silence on the other end that makes Dean just about to rudely ask _why_ when Sam replies, _'is this really the first time you guys have said that? You've been in love for the past two years.'_

'We've only been together for two years.'

_'Exactly.'_

Dean huffs down the phone. 'Fine, whatever, I just -'

 _'No, Dean, that's not what I meant. I just thought everyone who had ever met you two knew, never mind_ you.'

'Yeah, well...whatever, it was special.'

_'You been re-reading your Nicholas Sparks' novels again?'_

'Yeah, and I learnt how to braid your hair while I was at it.'

_'Ha. Ha. That everything?'_

'Yeah...Why'd you call, anyway?'

He heard a tinny sigh on the other end. _'Got another hit for you.'_

'It's my fucking week off, I'm not doing _shit._ '

_'Well the bureau disagrees. Sorry, man.'_

'Ugh, fine...can you send me the documents? Forward the emails and shit?'

_'Sure thing.'_

'Thanks.'

 _'Dean?'_ He listens for a little longer, about to hang up when Sammy speaks again.

_'I'm happy for you.'_

Dean feels like he's in a damn YA novel tonight.

'Thanks, Sammy.'

He calls off then, worried that he's gonna spontaneously lose his testicles if he starts gushing about tonight to his younger brother. Gross.

'Who was that?'

'Just Sammy. Says he needs to forward me some work stuff.'

Cas frowns down at the table, two huge slices of hot pie creating tendrils of Heavenly steam with an open pint of ice cream sitting between them.

'He knows it's your week off.'

'I know, but it's not his job to be my secretary. He was just telling me what I was missing and apparently that can't wait till Monday.'

'Yeah, I guess.' Cas doesn't look happy about it, though. 'Sit down and eat your own damn pie.'

As they eat in companionable silence, Stevie Nicks record playing from the sitting room, Cas looks over to Dean. When Dean senses his boyfriend's eyes on him, he also looks up. They happen to lock eyes just as Dean is putting in a forkful of the pie.

It's too big for a single bite and is in no way like the sexy adverts of red lips closing around a bite of chocolate, but it's Dean - doesn't get any sexier than that. Even though he just spilt crumbs all down his front.

'I saved some of that pie for later.'

Dean swallows the mouthful, eyes still trained on Cas', even though his are staring at Dean's mouth.

'For what?' His voice sounds slightly strained, but that could just be because of the large mouthful (heh).

Cas smiles devilishly as he picks up another forkful, innocently inspecting it.

'Guess you'll find out.'


End file.
